


Changes

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: From 2006~





	Changes

All the times of changes  
Rush us all by  
As we gradually embrace to adult hood  
We always will remember  
How it was long ago

When all the leaves would fall  
Parents would rake   
As the children play  
Never wanting the time to change

As the cold air brisk through   
Children snuggled underneath all blankets  
Waiting for what all will receive the morning next  
As the Parents prepare for a great welcoming  
Of family they hardly see year after year  
The snow beats against a brick house

The leaves start to appear  
After the snow turns to water  
Green as could be  
As all love is gradually embraced  
Everyone snuggling just to feel the heart warmth

Sun grows warm  
When the waves arose higher and higher  
Children play in the dirt  
While the Parents watch and think  
“Can we go back…and embrace what life was before.”

As the years go by  
Children turn to teens then to adults  
While the Parents grow old  
But never their hearts  
They all remember  
What it was like  
Before the changes they embraced  
The many years before


End file.
